


Author of Your Own Destiny

by KennaxVal



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Author of Your Own Destiny

Chaos ensued throughout the palace! Pictures had just surfaced of Riley approached by Tariq and they looked damning. Of course, Riley was innocent, but out of context, it didn’t appear that way. 

It seemed to Riley that Liam would never want to see her again. Hopefully, she would get the chance to talk to him, but for the moment, she knew that she had to leave. Her sense of morality demanded that she at least speak with not only Liam but Maxwell and Bertrand as well. She felt horrible about their misfortune and she hoped that Liam wouldn’t be too heartbroken. 

There was something else. She knew Hana would be leaving too, so she had to let the Cordonian know how she felt. Riley walked to Hana’s room and saw her red eyes, it was obvious that she had been crying. “Oh Riley,” Hana said pulling the New Yorker into a tight embrace, “I’m so sorry to hear about what happened.” 

“You know, I feel terribly for Liam and the Beaumonts, but I honestly feel a sense of relief. I mean, I love Liam, but I’m not in love with him.” 

Riley paused for a moment; this revelation was as much a surprise to her as it was to anyone else. Feeling free to speak her mind, she continued, “Besides, I may have learned some of the finer points of etiquette, but that doesn’t make me qualified to be Queen.” 

Hana took Riley’s hand in her own, “Riley, what are you going to do now?” Meeting Hana’s eyes, Riley smiled and kissed Hana softly on the lips. 

“I don’t know, but I hope that whatever I do, it’ll be with you by my side.” 

Hana’s skin turned red, she was filled with hope. 

“Riley, are you saying what I think you’re saying?” 

“Yes, Hana, I’m in love with you. I’ve made great friends and had wonderful experiences. But it all pales in comparison to meeting you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I hope you feel the same way.” 

Hana looked down, unsure of herself, “You know it’s not that simple, after all, my parents…” Placing her hand on Hana’s chin, Riley pulled the Cordonian’s face up and looked into her eyes with a warm smile. 

“Hana, it may not be easy, but it really is quite simple. Are you in love with me?”

Silence. 

“Hana, I need to know, one way or the other, so I can move forward with my life. Please, Hana, are you in love with me?” 

Hana started to cry, “Yes, Riley, oh god yes. I am so very much in love with you. I want nothing more than to always be with you. But my parents would never allow that.” Riley may have loved Hana, but it bothered her to see the Cordonian always too timid for her own good. 

“Who cares what your parents allow? Hana, you are the author of your own destiny. No one has the right to tell you what to do, where to go or who to love. Not your parents, not me, no one but you. What matters is what you want.” 

Hana couldn’t explain it, but there was something about Riley that gave her strength, first when she stood up to her mother on the phone and now this, she knew that she and Riley had to be together. 

“Ok Riley, we have one more night here until it’s time for us both to leave… together.” 

As they entered Hana’s room, they both felt an energy surge through their bodies. Hana body tensed at Riley’s touch, she looked down and shook her head. 

“Riley, I’m so scared, this… this is my first time.” 

Running her fingers through the Cordonians hair, Riley looked into her eyes and smiled. 

“Don’t worry, that’s nothing to feel bad about, and you don’t have to do anything you don’t want.” 

Hana sat up a little straighter, feeling more confident, “really?” 

“Really. I just want to make you feel good. If at any point this is too much, you just let me know, ok?” 

“Ok” 

Riley took her time, placing her hands on Hana’s shoulders and kissing the Cordonian. Her lips moved down Hana’s neck and made way to her chest. She pulled on Hana’s straps and stood her love up, letting the silver dress fall to the floor. She could tell that Hana felt shy being the only one in her underwear, so she took off her dress as well. 

They laid down on the bed, holding and kissing each other. Every effort was made to make sure Hana was eased into this act of romance. After a while, Riley removed each of their bras. Slowly, she cupped Hana’s breasts and let the Cordonian do the same to her. 

It was remarkable to see Hana so happy, Riley wasn’t used to seeing such a wide smile coming from her beloved, it was certainly a welcome change. 

“Ok Hana, may I take off your underwear?” 

Blushing, Hana nodded with approval and laid back as Riley removed the underwear with her teeth. She could see that Hana’s vagina was already glistening, but she still wanted to take her time and make this a special experience. 

“Would you do the honors?” 

Riley asked, tugging on her underwear straps. Eagerly, Hana pressed her hands against Riley’s body and ran them down to fully disrobe the New Yorker. Hana grabbed Riley’s butt and pulled her in close. They kissed, softly at first, but the intensity increased and soon Hana laid down, ready for Riley to be inside of her. However, Riley still wanted to prolong the experience. 

Her hands were on Hana’s thighs and she kissed the inner region, just short of Hana’s labia. Finally, she kissed Hana’s lower lips and went inside with her tongue. Hana held onto Riley’s hair, having been instructed to give two quick pulls if she wanted Riley to stop. On the contrary, Riley’s tongue and fingers pleasured Hana, giving her an experience she never knew she could have.

Once Hana finished, Riley licked her lips and climbed the bed to snuggle with the Cordonian. 

“Thank you Riley, I didn’t know that I could ever have something like that.” 

Riley held Hana close, one hand cupping the Cordonian’s face and the other stroking her back. 

“You can have that every night, Hana, we can have that, together.” 

Not wanted to ruin the mood, but still feeling quite nervous, Hana asked “What are we going to do? After tonight?” Riley stroked Hana’s hair and gave her a kiss. 

“We’re not going to worry about anything. We have each other and that’s all we need. The rest will take care of itself and we’ll be fine because we’ll be together.”

“Ok, I believe you, Riley. Us against the world, and the world doesn’t stand a chance.” 

“That’s right, Hana. Now, let’s some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow. This is the beginning of our lives together.” 

For the first time in her life, Hana felt truly strong, thanks to Riley, the love of her life. She knew that no matter what happened they would be ok, because they were the authors of their own destinies.


End file.
